Spend The Night
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: The lowest his life has ever gotten, Embry experiences something that he never thought he would get a chance to. Sweet lemons...if that's even possible. One-shot song fic. "Spend The Night" by She Wants Revenge.


**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and anything familiar from the Twilight Novels belong to Stephaine Meyer and Summit. The title to the song "Spend The Night" belongs to Justin Warfield and "Adam 12" Bravin and Perfect Kiss/Flawless Records and Geffen Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

****A/N: Due to the threat of being reported in the latest story I've been working on (apparently I'm in violation of the terms of agreement), I've been forced to fix all of my songfics so that I do not lose my account on . My apologies if any of you thought that this was an update of some sort, but it's not. ~EVK****

* * *

><p><strong>Spend The Night<strong>

**EPOV**

It was another night, just like any night for me. I was alone, in the woods that lay between Forks and La Push. It was often that I would stay out here. I didn't like being a burden on anyone of my pack brothers. My mother had thrown me out a while back. She said that there was something wrong with me, that I was always out now and that I never told her where I went. She said that she didn't know what was going on with me and that I never tell her what is going on with me anymore. The guys didn't know, I couldn't tell them that I was homeless. Instead, I would just hang around wherever I happened to be at night until they would ask if I wanted to stay the night. I never slept at the same place more than once a week though; I didn't want to get in their way and I didn't want them to feel sorry for me if any of them ever found out.

Instead, I would carry my bag around with my stuff: shorts, shoes, shampoo and the like. I told Sam that I would take up the early morning shifts, since I started camping out in the woods. I knew that someone was always on patrol, and to keep from getting caught by whoever that could be, I would make camp up in a tree. My scent was all over the rez, so they wouldn't know the difference. I took to sleeping on any strong branch that could hold me, and use my bag as a pillow. Nobody knew that I didn't have a home but I had a feeling that they would all be suspicious sooner or later. I was just thankful that my mother didn't tell the guys that I didn't live there anymore, I would have already been approached about it, and I don't think I could face the embarrassment of it all.

It came to me as a surprise when I figured out that I was particularly good at keeping my thoughts to myself. So, it was no problem for me to keep the fact that I'm officially homeless to myself. Not to mention the fact that I imprinted on my best friends girl. I never told her either. I didn't want to upset her with more of this supernatural nonsense. Although, I had also hoped that she would have kind of figured it out. But she never indicated whether or not she knew, and this bothered me just a little more than I would have like it to. I knew that I would have to tell her eventually and I still didn't know how. The only thing I have to offer her at this point is my love and complete devotion and nothing more. I dread the day that _he_ comes back for her. He has everything, can offer her so much more than I ever could…I know who she would choose to go with.

She was on my mind more than I would care to admit. The others would have a fit if they ever found out. They didn't trust her, save for Jake, all because of who her connections are. I didn't think that was very fair and had to disagree with the others. If she had kept their secret for so long and still had not admitted anything, then we could definitely trust her…I knew I could.

I found myself close to her house, _more like right in the back yard_; I noticed that every time I took to a new place to sleep, I would end up closer and closer to her. If I turned my head to look out into her yard, I could look right into her bedroom window, even through the tree that obscured my vision right outside the window. And I was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to see me if she was to look out into the trees. Although it would be nice to make myself known, I didn't want to scare her off, and I didn't want her to know about our connection. I didn't want to seem like a creeper either.

Propped up against the tree I had chosen for the night, I watched through her window, waiting for her to enter her room. From where I was, I could hear the shower being shut off and I knew that she would be coming into view soon. What I wasn't expecting, and just about had me falling out of the tree, was seeing her come through in nothing but a little white towel. The view did more than get my heart racing, and to be honest, I felt a little ashamed of it. I didn't want my first time seeing her like this; I wanted her willing and waiting. _I feel like such a fucking creeper! Turn away, turn away and give her her privacy!_ No matter what I was telling myself, I couldn't turn away.

She was milling around her room, getting clothes together for the night, and for the next morning and she took her time brushing her hair out. Then there she was, standing in perfect view, her hands moving up to remove the towel. I wanted to shut my eyes and let her have her privacy, but I couldn't. She paused in her movements and turned to the window. I watched her open it and duck her head through it. She looked around on the ground before moving up to the trees. Her eyes paused on me for a minute before moving on. Seeing her stop on me made me want to jump from the tree and run, I didn't want her to know that I had been watching her. But then, just as she was about to duck back into her room, I heard her. "Come out Embry. I know you're there."

The breath that I didn't know I had been holding came out in a great huff. I knew the game was up and that I couldn't hide from her any longer. I jumped from my tree and walked up to the side of the house. Looking up at her, I could see a small smile tugging at her lips. "Come on in." She stepped away from the window to give me room to come up. I wasn't going to pass up a moment like this; I could never pass up anything that my imprint wanted.

It was the first time that I had been in her room, but I couldn't take in anything except for the sight of her standing before me in nothing but a towel. "What about your dad? I don't want to get caught being in here and risk getting you in trouble." I reluctantly turned back to the window, ready to jump out.

"Charlie won't be back until late in the morning. You don't have to worry about him coming in or getting me in trouble." Her voice was but a whisper and the touch of her hand on my arm was as gentle as a light breeze; it was enough to almost bring me to my knees. "You can stay, if you want." She paused for a split second. "I would like for you to stay." She walked past me to close and lock the window and something new…close the curtains.

Sitting on her bed, taking in her scent from around the room made me lightheaded and almost sent me to a new high. She was just standing there, looking at me. Her stair-down had me almost sweating bullets, not to mention fidgety. I had never been in a girl's room before, and I didn't know the proper etiquette for a situation like this. "Do I make you nervous Embry?"

I could feel the not so subtle twitch in the corner of my eye. "N-n-no." I tried to look everywhere but at her. She made me feel very much the nervous wolf that I am. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Ever since I first phased, I became someone totally different…confident. Being here with her made me revert back to who I was before; the shy, quiet one that got nervous when being approached by a girl. Hell, I didn't even know what to do with a half-naked girl. I mean, I had seen from Sam, Jared, and Paul's minds what they've done with a girl, but personal experience was something that I'd been lacking.

Her laugh was sweet and light…like the soft foam from the ocean. "It's okay, I think it's cute." _Cute? She thinks me being nervous is cute?_ This girl was going to kill me, and I hadn't even touched her! "I don't want you to be nervous with me though, as much as I like it." Her smile widened, making her look like she was the predator hunting down her prey. "I want you to be comfortable around me Embry." She fell silent for a few minutes before taking a few steps toward me, her towel grazing my knees. "I know that you imprinted on me." I couldn't contain the shock of what she said. "I accept it, all of it." She took hold of my hands and brought them to the top of the towel, where it was fastened above her breasts. "We have both waited far too long for this. I've been dying to have your mark on me, to show everyone who I belong to. Please, Embry."

Her hands came to rest upon my shoulders, while mine were still suspended in front of that damned towel. My eyes were searching hers, and hers were pleading with me to take off the towel. I extended my fingers out to graze her skin just above the towel. She was so soft, and the sight of her head falling back at just that single touch had my blood running wild. My hands were shaking, our breathing heavy and shallow, mingling between us. My fingers were inexperienced as they slipped beneath the towel, gently tugging the ends apart causing it to fall to the floor around her feet. My hands, still shaking, getting worse by the second, went in different directions. Slowly bringing one down, between her breasts to her stomach, the other moved up to cup the back of her neck. "Bella, you're so beautiful."

I could feel her skin heat up under my hands as she began to blush. I knew it would cover her body, and it was so pretty on her. My arm came to circle around her waist and I pulled her body towards me between my knees. She bent down a little; we were barely an inch apart, staring into each other's eyes, it didn't last but a second before our lips gently pressed together. An innocent kiss, at first, and then it became something different. Our lips slid against each other in the most natural way, setting my body and hers on fire. The electric-like shock that rocked through me at the first touch was enough to pull her onto my lap, our arms around each other, light moans from both of us filling the room.

Her hands were all over me, running through my hair, down my chest, over my back. We could have been like this for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months….years, we were locked in the moment, giving and taking…just through that kiss. Time caught up with us though when she murmured against my lips. "You're overdressed." Then her hands were at the top of my jeans, teasing me as she played with the button. I couldn't stop the groan that came from me or the movement of my body lying back on her bed, propped up and watching her as she undid my cutoffs and slid them down my legs. Her hands on my thighs, she drank in my body with a wondrous look in her eyes, like she was mesmerized. "You're gorgeous."

I pulled her to me for another kiss, our bodies pressed together; skin on skin. I had never felt anything so amazing in my life and I wanted more. My newfound confidence had me touching her body everywhere, and her reciprocating almost drove me over the edge of something I'd never crossed with someone else before. The feel of her hand wrapped around me was too intense, her touch as inexperienced as mine. "Bella…" I wasn't sure if she had heard me, I couldn't even recognize my own voice. "I've never…"

Her moan was music to my ears and the way her slick walls clung and rippled around my fingers had her working me harder than I thought possible for a small woman. "Neither have I." Her voice was breathy and erotic. "Embry, please. I need you."

That was all the reassurance that I needed before I had her on her back beneath me and lining myself up with her entrance. My face was buried in her neck as I whispered back to her. "I need you too." Her legs came up to wrap around my waist and guided my body to make contact with hers. I couldn't contain the gasp from escaping my lips as I slid into her, feeling her slick, tight walls engulf me. I wanted to take it slow and I didn't want to hurt her but it was hard for me to not just take her. The wolf within kept screaming in my mind. _Mine! Mine! Take her! Must mate!_ I was on the same wave length as my inner animal, and apparently so was Bella. She moved her hips up, causing me to break through the delicate barrier, and sliding home. She was perfect, fitting to my body like a piece to a puzzle. Her cry of pain brought me back, and I took her into my arms, holding her to my body.

We laid together like that for what could have been forever, until she moved against me, testing the waters. "Embry…" I took that as the okay to move with her, going slow at first. Our bodies already slick with sweat and her nails digging into my back, my wolf wanted to howl out to the world and I was having an internal fight with myself to keep myself in check, to not end it when it had only begun. Before either of us knew it, we were moving together in a rhythm that brought the music of our moans to life. I was too close to the edge for comfort and rolled us over, bringing us into a new position. The look of complete ecstasy upon Bella's face would forever be etched behind my eyes, in my mind, as she slid down the length of my cock, the way her lips were set in that little 'o' shape and her nails dragging down my chest had me bucking up against her.

The vision of her head being thrown back when I brought my hands up to her breasts, perfectly fitting, had me burning for release and it didn't take long for Bella to start begging me to let her come. I was going to have to thank Paul later for his visuals on how to get a woman off; otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do. The second my finger made contact with her clit she began bucking wildly, my name spilling from her lips as she rode her orgasm. That was all I needed before I pulled her down to my body, my eyes clenched tight as my teeth sunk into her shoulder, effectively marking her and bringing her into another orgasm as well as mine.

We collapsed together into a sweaty heap upon her bed, our breaths still shallow. I pulled turned down blanket over us and I took Bella into my arms, our scents mingling. I was in heaven. "Stay here, with me."

I kept my face buried in her hair. "I plan to."

"Every night I mean. I don't want to spend another night away from you. Will you stay here Embry?" Her hand came up to interlock with mine.

"I'll stay as long as we can be together." I didn't want to say that I would stay until _he_ comes back to steal you away but I got the feeling that she knew what I was saying.

"Embry, even if they came back, I wouldn't want to do that again. I don't need them, or him. Not like I need you. You're what I need and want."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "But what about the pack? Jacob?"

I felt her shrug in my arms. "We will cross that barrier when we get to it. For now, I just want to lay here and sleep in the arms of my mate."

I couldn't have asked for someone better than Bella. She is all that I'll ever need, and I'll be anything that she needs me to be. No matter what, until my last breath. For once, my wolf and I were content and our life was finally going in the right direction.


End file.
